Genius
by Minions
Summary: Punya istri jenius tidaklah mudah. Terutama saat ia sedang hamil. Apapun perintahnya harus dituruti. Bagaimana nasib Sasuke?/RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Genius**

**By. Curly**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, flow velocity, non-standard language, etc.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Healthy Food**

Wanita berambut indigo itu menggeliat pelan. Perlahan ia membuka matanya tapi segera ia tutup kembali saat cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya. Tangannya ikut andil untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Panggilnya.

"Hm?" Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menyahut. Ia membuka tirai jendela lebih lebar, membiarkan cahaya matahari memenuhi ruangan.

"Bangun, Hime." Ujarnya lalu mencium pipi sang istri. "Kau yang berkata bangun pagi itu sehat." Ia melanjutkan perkataannya sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh sang istri.

Wanita yang bernama Hinata itu lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Setelah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari, ia pun mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tidak mempedulikan sang suami yang sedang melipat selimut.

"Jangan dikunci. Aku juga ingin mandi." Ujar Sasuke sebelum Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hn." Hinata hanya membalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Entah mengapa, hari ini ia sangat mengantuk. Dan rasanya ia ingin sekali tidur di bathup dengan air panas.

"Jangan tidur."

Oh suaminya benar-benar menghancurkan imajinasinya yang indah.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi, Hinata segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Memang mereka belum memiliki anak kecil yang berlarian meminta makan. Tapi mereka akan segera punya. Karena sekarang Hinata sedang hamil dua bulan. Hinata tersenyum lalu segera mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Ohayou." Ujar Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Hinata.

"Ohayou." Balas Hinata lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.. Setelah itu ia mengambil sepotong roti dan memakannya.

Sasuke juga mengambil sepotong roti di meja, tetapi sebelum ia menyentuhnya, Hinata menahannya.

"Kau harus mencuci tangan dulu, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata, masih mengunyah roti yang ia beri selai cokelat.

"Ayolah, aku baru saja mandi." Sasuke membalas perkataan Hinata dengan kesal.

"Ilmuan mengatakan bahwa dalam waktu beberapa detik saja bakteri dengan jumlah ratusan akan memenuhi tanganmu, walaupun kau tidak menyentuh apa pun. Tadi, kau memegang gagang pintu dan pegangan di tangga. Berarti sudah ada milyaran bakteri di tanganmu." Hinata berceloteh panjang.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar penjelasan istrinya dan beranjak mencuci tangan. Susah memang memiliki istri yang jenius. Tapi dengan begitu, pengetahuannya semakin bertambah, bukan? Cukup menguntungkan.

Setelah itu Sasuke segera memakan rotinya. Ingin sekali ia memakannya dengan cepat, tapi Hinata pernah mengatakan bahwa makan cepat itu tidak baik, karena makanan yang kita makan belum tercerna baik sehingga dapat menimbulkan sakit perut.

"Makanlah sisanya, aku ingin ganti baju." Ujar Hinata lalu beranjak mencuci tangan.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia menatap Hinata yang mulai menapaki anak-anak tangga.

"Aku akan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan yang sudah habis." Jawab Hinata lalu berlalu dibalik pintu kamar mereka.

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau akan membuat kue?"

Hinata berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang menatap troli yang berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata simpel.

Sasuke melongo.

"Kenapa tidak beli di luar saja?"

"Karena makanan atau kue yang kita buat sendiri lebih bersih dibandingkan dengan makanan atau kue yang kita beli dari luar." Hinata menjawab panjang lebar sambil mengambil tepung terigu.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menjawab pasrah.

Bukan, uang bukan masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah barang yang Hinata beli sangat banyak dan yang mengangkatnya nanti adalah dia! Ayolah, dia baru saja memanikur kukunya kemarin.

"Baiklah. Sudah selesai. Ayo membayar." Ujar Hinata lalu mendorong troli menuju kasir.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan melintas di otak pinter Sasuke.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin memakan kue?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata menatap Sasuke dalam lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Aku hamil." Jawab Hinata. Melihat pandangan tidak mengerti dari Sasuke, Hinata pun melanjutkan, "Aku ngidam."

"Oh." Kini Sasuke merasa bodoh.

Sebenarnya, ia selalu merasa bodoh jika berada di samping Hinata.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai situ, Hinata mengajak (baca= menyeret) Sasuke untuk makan es krim. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya membenci makanan manis akhirnya hanya berakhir duduk menatap Hinata yang sedang memakan es krim keduanya.

"Kau bilang tidak baik makan makanan luar." Ujar Sasuke.

"Pemilik kedai ini adalah Kiba-kun." Balas Hinata. "Dan aku yang membuat resepnya. Dan hal-hal lainnya." Ia melanjutkan.

"Jadi maksudmu es krim di sini sama bersihnya dengan es krim buatanmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Es krim yang kubuat di rumah lebih bersih. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu semua komposisinya." Jawab Hinata lalu menghabiskan es krim terakhirnya.

"Setelah ini kita ke mana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Pulang." Jawab Hinata lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju kasir. Setelah membayar, mereka pun berjalan keluar dari kedai es krim tersebut.

Lima menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di basemen tempat mobil Sasuke berada. Sasuke menekan tombol 'buka' di remot otomatis. Setelah terdengar bunyi yang cukup besar dari mobil, Hinata lalu mengambil kunci dari tangan Sasuke dan menyalakan mobil, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengangkut barang ke mobil sendirian.

Setelah memasang seat-belt dan Sasuke akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya, mereka pun berkendara menuju rumah mereka. Saat berbalik di perempatan, Hinata melihat toko anjing dan ia lalu mengingat tentang buku yang ia baca semalam.

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggil Hinata.

"Hm?" Sasuke menyahut sambil melirik Hinata.

"Saat 'dia' lahir nanti kita harus membelikannya binatang peliharaan. Seperti anjing."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata.

"Karena binatang peliharaan, seperti anjing, dapat membuatnya lebih kebal terhadap bakteri dan kuman." Jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa bukan kucing?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Anjing lebih memilih bermain sehingga membuat bayi bersemangat, sedangkan kucing hanya ingin bermalas-malasan." Jawab Hinata -lagi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan mulai berpikir antara ya dan tidak. Sebenarnya ia cukup keberatan.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Dan itu berarti Sasuke harus memilih 'ya'.

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke turun dari kamarnya saat mendengar suara mixer yang mengganggu tidurnya. Setelah mendapati Hinata yang sedang membuat kue, Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil ramen instant.

"Sejak kapan kau membelinya?" Tanya Hinata saat melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan ramen instant dari lemari.

"Kemarin." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, tapi kurang jelas.

"Kapan?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kemarin sore, saat kau sedang tidur." Sasuke kembali menjawab. Kali ini jawabannya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kau tahu, makanan instant dapat membuat otak bekerja lebih lambat di mana dapat menimbulkan kebodohan." Hinata berujar.

Sasuke menghentikan acara membuat ramennya. Ia tidak mau menjadi bodoh seperti Dobe. Sasuke pun membuang ramen instant tersebut dan duduk termenung di meja makan.

"Kau tampak bodoh." Sasuke tertohok mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Sebaiknya kau bantu aku membuat kue." Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kubantu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Buat adonan ini menjadi bulat. Lalu tutup dengan kain ini dan tunggu sampai mengembang, sekitar 10 menit mungkin. Jika sudah, isi dengan cokelat ini, lalu panggil aku." Jawab Hinata panjang lebar. Ia membuka apronnya dan mengikatnya ke Sasuke lalu naik ke lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dalam kamar?" Tanya Sasuke sebelum Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tidur."

'BLAM'

Sasuke menghela napas lalu mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini bukan kue."

Hinata menatap Sasuke lalu menghela napas, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari, hanya karena Sasuke.

"Ini memang bukan kue."

Giliran Sasuke yang menghela napas.

"Kau bilang ingin membuat kue, bukan roti isi cokelat."

"Aku lelah."

"Tidak, kau malas."

Hinata terlihat tersinggung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Kelelahan adalah hal yang normal bagi ibu hamil."

"Baiklah."

Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Sasuke pun tutup mulut.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya beruang tidaklah gemuk."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Beruang bisa melompat sejauh enam kaki."

"Terdengar seperti penari balet."

Hinata menatap Sasuke sebentar lalu kembali menonton TV.

"Besok Senin."

Lagi-lagi Hinata memulai pembicaraan yang tidak mengarah.

"Hm?" Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Apel lebih efektif membuatmu terjaga dibandingkan kopi. Kau tidak akan minum kopi besok."

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada keberatan.

"Sebenarnya kopi tidak baik bagi kesehatan karena mengandung banyak kafein yang dapat menimbulkan kebodohan."

Ah, Sasuke sangat sensitif dengan kata 'bodoh'.

"Baiklah, besok aku makan apel."

Hinata tersenyum bangga.

"Kita harus tidur. Sudah jam sembilan." Ujar Sasuke sambil mematikan TV.

"Baiklah." Ujar Hinata lalu beranjak menuju lantai dua.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi lampu yang menyala, Sasuke pun menyusul Hinata ke lantai dua. Setelah menyalakan AC, mengganti baju, dan mematikan lampu, mereka pun tidur dalam keadaan Sasuke memeluk Hinata secara posesif.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Health is a relationship between you and your body" **__**―Terri Guillemets**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you in next chapter! ^^**

**Sign, Curly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Phobia**

"Bangun, Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke. Bukannya bangun, Sasuke malah menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya dan berbalik membelakangi Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas kesal.

Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melakukan apa yang kemarin Sasuke lakukan padanya. Mulai dari membuka tirai jendela lebar-lebar, menarik selimut, dan berteriak 'bangun' di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Hinata." Sasuke berujar sambil menutup wajahnya yang diterpa matahari pagi dengan bantal.

"Kau harus kerja."

Sasuke mengerang.

"Apa kau menderita heliophobia**[1]**?" Tanya Hinata, memancing agar Sasuke bangun.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Ya."

"Kemarin kau juga seperti ini."

"Tidak, kemarin aku langsung bangun tanpa menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut," ujar Hinata sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak menderita heliophobia."

"Phengophobia**[2]** kalau begitu."

'BLAM'

Hinata menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"Ini bahkan bukan siang hari."

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di rumah 'Dr. Phobia' alias Namikaze Sakura. Diberi julukan 'Dr. Phobia' karena obsesinya tentang macam-macam phobia. Dia juga memiliki suami yang tentu kalian tahu siapa.

"Aku dulu menderita apa namanya, Sakura-chan? Takut untuk pergi sekolah?"

"Didaskaleinophobia**[3]**." Nyonya Namikaze menjawab singkat lalu kembali bercengkrama dengan Nona Uchiha.

"Ya, aku juga menderita... Um, hippo-apa?"

"Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia**[4]**?" Tanya Sasuke. Sasuke cukup pintar dalam hal ini dan ia sangat bangga akan hal itu.

"Ya! Thanks, Teme."

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, di Jamaica homo itu ilegal sedangkan lesbian itu legal," ujar Hinata lalu menggigit apel merahnya.

"Wow. Jika ada yang homo?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia akan dipenjara," jawab Hinata.

"Hm, pemerintahan yang aneh." Sakura menyampaikan pendapatnya.

Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Oh ya, apel segar mengandung 25% air, itulah mengapa apel dapat mengapung di air." Hinata kembali menggigit apelnya.

"Oh, aku pikir apel mengandung oksigen atau gas-gas lainnya," ujar Naruto.

"Dan, Sasuke-kun menderita heliophobia," ujar Hinata sembari menggigit apelnya.

"Tidak."

"Phengophobia kalau begitu."

"Tidak, Hinata."

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Jika kau tidak ingin aku mengataimu seperti itu, bangun saat kubangunkan. Lihat, sekarang kau terlambat." Hinata berujar sarkastik.

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya di rumah, asal kau tahu."

"Tapi kau tidak akan terlihat profesional."

"Oke, oke. Sekarang waktunya makan siang."

Sakura mengakhiri perdebatan yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hn." Sasuke beranjak menuju ruang makan diikuti Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun menderi-"

"Aku mendengarmu."

.

.

.

"Aku pernah pergi ke kebun binatang, satu kali." Naruto memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mukutnya dan melanjutkan, "dishana aku digigit oleh harrima-emm-mau tapi-"

"Selesaikan makanmu dulu, Bodoh."

"Naruto-kun, jika kau makan sambil berbicara, saluran pernafasanmu akan terganggu karena makanan yang kau kunyah akan masuk ke paru-parumu. Itu terjadi karena saat kau berbicara, saluran tenggorokanmu akan terbuka untuk memasok udara." Hinata berbicara panjang lebar lalu kembali menikmati makanannya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto segera mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat agar dapat melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau juga tidak boleh makan dengan cepat karena makanan yang kau makan belum tercerna baik sehingga dapat membuatmu sakit perut." Hinata kembali mengkritik Naruto.

"Haha."

"Menertawai Naruto-kun tidak membuatmu pintar, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto menyeringai ke arah Sasuke yang terpojok oleh istrinya sendiri.

"Ehem. Nikmati saja makanan kalian."

Sunyi sesaat sampai suara Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Oh ya, kenapa Naruto tidak kerja?" Naruto tertohok mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Dia baru dipecat kemarin." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku pikir sebaiknya kau saja yang kerja, Sakura-chan." Pernyataan Hinata membuat Naruto semakin terpojok.

"Ya, itu pilihan yang paling baik." Sasuke membenarkan sambil memasang seringai untuk Naruto yang terpojok.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku sudah selesai."

Naruto beranjak menuju kamar, meninggalkan makanannya yang tinggal setengah.

"Dia sangat emosional." Hinata mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Hm, tiga lawan satu." Sakura hanya mengendikan bahu.

"Mungkin dia menderita-"

"Sasuke-kun menderita Atelophobia**[5]** dan Cacophobia**[6]**." Hinata memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya begitu." Sakura menimpali.

"Tidak."

"Ya, bahkan dasimu harus berbentuk segitiga atau kau akan merasa buruk." Hinata lalu beranjak untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor, dibantu Sakura.

"Aku ingin terlihat professional," sangkal Sasuke.

"Tapi dengan keterlambatanmu ini kau tidak profesional lagi."

"Oke, oke. Hentikan. Dari tadi kalian berdebat terus."

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghentikan perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Aku ingin makan es krim," ujar Hinata.

"Pesanlah di Kiba." Sakura menimpali. Ia mulai menggosok piring kotor yang ada di tangannya menggunakan sabun.

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggil Hinata. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Hm?"

"Ambil ponselku di tas. Lalu cari kontak-"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu." Sasuke menyela perkataan Hinata. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel Hinata dan mulai mencari kontak Kiba.

"Bilang aku mau tiga tempat berukuran sedang, tidak boleh mencair." Hinata kembali berujar. Tangannya terus bekerja mengeringkan piring dan meletakkannya di rak.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas. Tidak lama ia sudah terlibat percakapan dengan Kiba melalui telepon.

"Ya, cepatlah." Dan Sasuke mengakhiri sambungan.

"Habis ini kita kemana?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

"Pulang," jawab Sasuke.

Hinata berbalik memandang Sasuke sebentar, lalu kembali sibuk dengan piringnya.

"Sasuke-kun akan pulang, sedangkan aku dan Sakura-chan akan pergi berbelanja," ujar Hinata.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh, aku pikir kau takkan keluar kamar lagi, Naruto," ujar Sakura menyindir Naruto.

"Hm, ikut saja dengan kami." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku akan ikut kalian," celetuk Sasuke.

"Athazagoraphobia**[7]**," timpal Sakura.

"Kau bikin rumit saja," ujar Hinata lalu menyimpan piring terakhirnya.

"Jadi kita belanja apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin beli popok bayi, bedak bayi, tem-"

"Anak kita masih dua bulan, Hinata," sela Sasuke.

"Diamlah. Aku ingin mempersiapkan segalanya."

"Habis belanja aku ingin makan pizza," ujar Naruto.

"Ya, aku juga." Sakura menyetujui rencana Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kita belanja lalu makan pizza. Setelah itu pulang," ujar Sasuke.

"Oke," ujar Sakura dan Naruto serentak.

"Tunggu, es krimku belum datang,"

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan rencana, setelah belanja mereka akan makan pizza. Tapi karena Hinata dan Sakura membeli barang dengan jumlah di atas rata-rata, maka para suami harus memasukkan barang di bagasi, sedangkan para istri memesan tempat dan makanan di pizza.

"Itu saja?" Tanya si pelayan wanita yang diketahui bernama Kurenai.

"Ya, itu saja," jawab Hinata kalem.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu 30 menit sebelum pesanan anda diantarkan. Terimakasih," ujar pelayan itu ramah dan berlalu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh makan pizza," ujar Hinata.

"Karena kau hamil? Tidak juga. Kau terlalu 'bersih', Hinata," timpal Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin dia sehat," ujar Hinata.

"Belikan dia peliharaan saat lahir nanti."

"Aku sudah merencanakannya."

"Sasuke?"

"Dia setuju."

"Tumben."

"Sebenarnya dia agak keberatan."

"Oh ya? Dari mana kau tahu?"

Hinata tersenyum.

"Wajahnya sedikit berkerut, seperti... Um, dia sedang menimbang-nimbang dan hasilnya pasti tidak. Jadi aku bilang tidak ada penolakan."

Pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Hinata bingung menjelaskan sesuatu. Memang Hinata sedikit tidak peka dengan perasaan orang karena ia salah satu mantan ilmuan di Jepang. Butuh waktu dua tahun bagi Hinata untuk menyadari perasaan Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata seorang ilmuan, Sasuke adalah salah satu anggota FBI dari Amerika, pindahan dari Jepang.

Sasuke merupakan ketua polisi Jepang yang sangat disiplin, tegas, dan keras. Sifat-sifatnyalah yang membuatnya diundang untuk bergabung dengan anggota FBI di Amerika. Sasuke dan Hinata bertemu saat mereka bersama-sama menyelidiki salah satu kasus pembunuhan di Kanada. Sifat-sifat Sasuke yang tegas dan keras berubah menjadi lembut dan tidak memiliki unsur ketegasan sama sekali jika bersama Hinata. Sasuke menjadi sedikit 'aneh' jika bersama Hinata.

Sejak itu hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata semakin dekat. Hinata yang tidak peka sama sekali hanya menganggap hubungan itu sebatas sahabat. Sampai dua tahun kemudian, Sasuke mengundurkan diri dari anggota FBI demi melamar Hinata.

Dua bulan setelah menikah, Hinata juga mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya dan memiliki menjadi ibu rumah tangga, sedangkan Sasuke memiliki untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya di Jepang.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda." Kurenai datang membawa pesanan mereka dan mulai membaca satu persatu pesanan mereka. "Dua meet lover, empat es lemon tea, dan dua cinnamon rolls."

"Ya, sudah lengkap," ujar Sakura. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Kurenai pun pergi.

"Dia hamil," ujar Hinata sambil menatap kepergian Kurenai.

"Aku tahu." Sakura menimpali. "Oh ya, di mana mereka?" Lanjutnya.

"Makan saja," ujar Hinata sambil mengambil satu potong pizza dan satu cinnamon rolls lalu mulai memakannya.

Sakura geleng-geleng melihat sikap Hinata. Cuek.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Kau makan tanpa kita," ujar Naruto yang baru saja datang bersama Sasuke. Sasuke segera duduk di samping Hinata sedangkan Naruto duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kalian lama sekali, sih," ujar Sakura.

"Ya, Sasuke lupa di mana ia memarkir mobilnya," ujar Naruto lalu mengambil dua potong pizza.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi... Err, pe-lupa?" Sakura sedikit ragu dengan kalimatnya. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat sensitif dengan kata 'bodoh'.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh?" Ah, Hinata memperjelas segalanya.

Dahi Sasuke sedikit berkerut mendengar kata 'bodoh' yang dilontarkan Hinata untuknya.

"Tidak, aku hanya lupa, seperti yang Sakura katakan." Sasuke berkata sambil mengambil sepotong pizza.

"Oh." Untunglah Hinata percaya padanya.

"Aku ada meeting lusa, jadi mungkin pulang agak lambat," ujar Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Lalu?" Tanggap Hinata, cuek.

"Itu pertemuan formal, aku mau kau membantuku memiliki salah satu jas di lemari. Banyak orang-orang penting di sana."

"Presiden Jefferson sangat membenci hal-hal formal. Jadi terkadang ia mendatangi pertemuan formal selagi menggunakan piyama," ujar Hinata lalu memasukkan sepotong cinnamon rolls yang sudah ia bagi dua ke dalam mulutnya.

"Maksudmu aku akan datang ke rapat ini menggunakan piyama?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Hinata dengan wajah berkerut.

"Bisa saja," jawab Hinata santai.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas lalu kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Adolf Hitler menderita Triskaidekaphobia, yaitu takut pada angka 13," ujar Hinata.

"Oh, orang sekejam itu bisa juga takut pada sesuatu." Sakura menimpali.

Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Ia juga pernah memberi penghargaan pada seseorang karena orang itu menganggap leluconnya lucu."

"Berarti dia tidak lucu sama sekali?" Tanya Naruto.

Semua memandang ke arah Naruto dengan dahi berkerut.

"Naruto-kun, kau tahu arti kata 'paling kejam', 'kan?" Ujar Sakura penuh dengan kesabaran.

"Ya." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Naruto dalam.

Satu menit berlalu.

"Oh..."

Dan mereka pun meratapi kebodohan Naruto.

"Berapa IQ-mu?"

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hooaaam..."

"Tutup mulutmu saat menguap, Sasuke-kun."

Sekarang mereka berada di kamar tidur, dengan keadaan Hinata yang bersiap untuk tidur, sedangkan Sasuke baru selesai mandi. Sasuke segera berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil pakaiannya sebelum ia masuk angin.

"Kenapa kau nyalakan AC?" Keluh Sasuke pada Hinata yang sudah tenggelam di balik selimut.

"Panas," jawab Hinata singkat, dengan nada malas + mengantuk.

"Kenapa tidak tunggu sampai aku selesai mandi?" Sasuke kembali mengeluh. Ia segera memakai piyamanya dan tidur di samping Hinata.

"Panas," jawab Hinata lagi.

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam tidak jelas sambil memeluk perut Hinata.

Kini hanya sunyi yang menemani mereka ke alam mimpi.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**When you explore your fears, then you set yourself free." ―Stephen Richards**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**[1] Heliophobia: **Takut pada matahari

**[2] Phengophobia: **Takut pada siang hari atau sinar matahari

**[3] Didaskaleinophobia: **Takut pergi ke sekolah

**[4] Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia: **Takut pada kata-kata panjang

**[5] Atelophobia: **Takut akan ketidaksempurnaan

**[6] Cacophobia: **Takut akan keburukan

**[7] Athazagoraphobia: **Takut dilupakan/terlupakan atau diabaikan

**Thanks for **Guest, Arum Junnie, Yafa mut, and anon **for reviewing last chapter **

**See you in next chapter! ^^**

**Sign, Curly.**


End file.
